


Bless me father for I have sinned

by not_in_mood



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Blasphemy, But only a little, F/M, Praise Kink, Priest Kink, actually quite cute but I'm still going to Hell, cassock, inappropriate everything, inappropriate use of rosary, no penetration orgasm, thigh grinding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 08:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15602145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_in_mood/pseuds/not_in_mood
Summary: The one when reader is in a relationship with a priest, and he told her to cum on his leg.





	Bless me father for I have sinned

**Author's Note:**

> If it's not your kind of tea, please don't read it. I know I'm going to hell, why should you?

She parted her lips a little bit more, but it didn’t help her take deeper breaths; every move was pushing more and more air out of her lungs. She was so close, yet so far, and his gentle touch on her legs wasn’t helping at all. She bit her lip so hard she almost drew blood. If only he could change the angle just a little, so his knee would be a bit higher, but no… She was grinding against his thigh, which gave pleasurable friction, but not quite enough to cum.

She wasn’t sure how long they were in this position, but she could feel exactly how wet black cassock under her pussy was, making the material rougher than it was before. She huffed in annoyance and leaned forward, bracing herself against his chest, but even that position wasn’t helping. She was so desperate that tears started to collect in the corners of her eyes. She was so humiliated, she couldn’t even look him in the eyes.

\- You’re doing so good, baby girl… - he whispered quietly breaking the silence, and her heart skipped a bit. – Such a pretty view, so desperate… - he added, and she would have blushed if her cheeks weren’t already red from arousal. His voice was so smooth she could almost feel it sliding directly into her brain and sending shivers down her spine.

Her white button-up shirt stuck to her covered in sweat skin, her dark, erected nipples clearly visible through thin material. Black pleated skirt slid up her waist but not quite enough to show everything that was under it. She still had her knee socks on, but she was still able to feel his touch on her calves. Her toes were curled for the last ten minutes, but she didn’t even notice the pain, because she was so desperate. Lips swollen from her own bites, messy hair, tears strolling down her face, and her long fingers tangled in a rosary on his chest. She looked obscene.

\- Father… Please… - she finally broke, swallowing her tears, her voice barely audible. She wasn’t even sure what exactly she was asking for. More of that smooth voice praising her, or maybe for his cock, that was clearly visible under his robes…?

\- You’re so close, Y/N. Are you sure you want to stop now? – he asked. She knew that he didn’t mean to sound disappointed, but she still heard it and it almost broke her heart. The battle in her head was intense, she wasn’t sure how long she could last in this state, tasting orgasm in the air, but not quite yet. It was torture… Finally, she slowly shook her head and got back to grinding against his leg.

\- Father… Could you… - she started shyly, lowering her head.

\- Yes, baby girl? – he lifted his hand and brushed away hair from her forehead, so he could see her beautiful eyes that convinced him that God must be a woman, and this woman before him was created in her image. Her beauty was divine, and he still couldn’t quite grasp it.

\- Could you please move your leg a little bit to the left? – she asked and almost immediately got embarrassed by the words that came out of her mouth. He couldn’t help but smiled and obeyed her request. And with that new angle she started moving faster, and faster, her hips pushing his leg deeper into the mattress, her moans getting louder with every shove, and finally… Finally…! Pure bliss took over her expression. Her lips still parted, eyes closed shut, spine in a perfect arch. He didn’t even notice how hard beads of his rosary cut into the back of his neck, when she moved her hands closer to her chest, but he finally followed, almost like on a leash.

\- You are amazing, baby girl… - he whispered and lifted himself from the pillows, embracing her into his arms and placing a soft kiss on her lips. – Perfect… - he added quietly, taking on her full weight. She was exhausted after all that edging, but it was worth it. And even though all her muscles hurt, there was a giant smile blooming on her face.


End file.
